User blog:Epic~00/Total Drama Island Redo
I always do some fun redos in the chat, but I decided to make it official in blog posts. I also want whatever placement characters have to be the rason they are then in a future season. I'll start from the beginning. Screaming Gophers: '''Owen (Sadie), Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Cody, Katie, Justin, Noah '''Killer Bass: '''Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Courtney Sadie (Owen), Tyler, Izzy, Eva, Ezekiel Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 Team swap. Who swaps to help out Katie and Sadie? '''Owen and Sadie swap. Vote for a team to lose Winners: Killer Bass Losers: Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Katie The Big Sleep Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Ezekiel Dodgebebrawl Who loses: Winners: The Killer Bass Losers: The Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Justin Not Quite Famous Who loses: Winners: The Killer Bass Losers: The Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Sadie The Sucky Outdoors Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Eva Phobia Factor Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Owen Up the Creek Who loses: Winners: The Killer Bass Losers: The Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Noah Paintball Deer Hunter Who loses: Winners: The Killer Bass Losers: The Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Cody If You Can't Take The Heat Who loses: Winners: The Killer Bass Losers: The Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Beth Who Can You Trust? Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Tyler Basic Straining Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Izzy X-Treme Torture Who loses: Winners: The Screaming Gophers Losers: The Killer Bass Eliminated: Courtney No Pain, No Game Winner: Leshawna (Cause no-one else voted) Eliminated: Ezekiel Search and Do Not Destroy Winner: Heather Eliminated: Trent Hide and Be Sneaky First Winner: Leshawna Second Winner: Bridgette Eliminated: DJ That's Off the Chain! Winner: Lindsay Eliminated: Bridgette Hook, Line, and Screamer Winner: Gwen Eliminated: Harold Wawanakwa Gone Wild Winner: Gwen Eliminated: Noah Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon Eliminated: Lindsay Haute Camp-ture/Camp Castaways Who do the losers accidentaly send home? Eliminated: Leshawna Are We There, Yeti? Winners: Gwen and Heather Eliminated: Geoff I Triple Dog Dare You! Winners: Duncan and Gwen Eliminated: Heather END Notes 1: Non-elimination episode. 2: Ezekiel and Noah return in episode fifteen to compete again after being eliminated. 3: Gwen is considered the official winner in Norway, Poland, Romania, and Sweden, while Duncan is considered the official winner in Canada, the United States of America, Latin America, United Kingdom, Denmark, Italy, Australia, Russia, Serbia, Hungary, Netherlands, Portugal, Israel, and France. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes two - fourteen); Won individual challenge (Episodes fifteen- twenty-five). IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. WIN/LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony but won the challenge. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. TDA: In the special, these contestants qualified to compete in Total Drama Action TDA: In the special, these contestants didn't qualify to compete in Total Drama Action. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama Island. TDA Cast Boys: Duncan Geoff Noah Harold DJ Trent Owen (Because we neeeded even genders) Girls: Gwen Heather Leshawna Lindsay Bridgette Courtney Beth Sadie (Because we needed even genders. And out of all the girls, she has least plot. Sorry, Izzynoah) P.S. I do not like the ratio. And Izzy's debuting later in the upcoming TDA redo. Oh my gag. Category:Blog posts